


Stand This Stormy Weather

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Group Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: To celebrate one of the most brutal and hard-fought victories they've managed, the team of Mash, Artoria, Altera, Scathach, Tamamo, and Jeanne settle in for a night of mutual relief and masturbation with one another. Anonymous commission





	Stand This Stormy Weather

Mash wasn't even half undressed when Altera pushed her down onto the bed and jammed some fingers into her. It caught her horribly off guard, the slide of fingers jamming into her so abruptly and imposing something aggressive from the start. "I've waited too long," Altera said, and that was all she felt she needed to say in justification for what she got into, starting to pump her fingers back and forth in motions greedy and reckless, intent on imposing a lust that didn't seem the least bit careful or controlled. "Tamamo, join me." She was stoic and aggressive in her commands, her hips rising and her backside sticking out in a firm show of aggression.

Tamamo had barely gotten anything of either, but she knew the value in licking someone's pussy when asked. "So impatient," she grumbled as she went, hands grasping Altera's hips and pushing on to lick at her slick hole, knowing that to do this now would be to get her more easily wound up and excitable for what was to come shortly, she simply had to play nice for a little bit and walk the line. Easy enough to do: she let her tongue fall into the groove of lapping away at Altera while Altera in turn started to strip Mash and fingerfuck her.

The power play was obvious, and Altera happily climbed up over Mash, not letting her smile break through as she pumped her fingers readily into the slick embrace of a pussy begging for attention. This wasn't the first time she had singled out Mash, who of all the strong women in the room was easiest to make bend to her will, and start off with her in a show of absolute aggression. This was her usual mode of attack, and Mash wriggled under her touch, face-down on the bed getting molested and wriggling about in immediate, fitful pleasure as the expected sensations washed quickly and hotly over her. "Can I at least take off the rest of my clothes?" she asked, but all she got back was her ear getting gnawed on.

Scathach and Artoria ended up falling to the bed, locked in with one another, hands grasping at one anothers' bodies and going for a more mutual approach to the pleasure before them, touching one another with their hands lovingly, lively at work upon the soft skin exposed before them. It was Scathach who took charge, with Artoria simply following her lead, along for the ride without much sense of where this would all go and what she would do, but happy to commit to it and allow the pleasure to take her, firmly accepting the sensation and the excitement of a situation that spoke to a need inside of her to give in. There wasn't much sense to it, wasn't much she could do. Just give in. In some way, that was how Artoria liked it.

"Your kiss has become addictive," Scathach whispered. She loved guiding the king in sexual acts and teaching her, some may even have said corrupting her, but she was happy to play into it, happy to find Artoria's confidence grow, reaching a point where she was fully capable and even firm enough to be the first one to start rubbing at Scathach's pussy, rather than the other way around. Her hips rolled, an eager moan passing her lips as she allowed the royal to touch her, taking her sweet time in going for Artoria's clit in turn, drawing it out and toying laboriously with the sensitive nub. 

It all resulted in excessive, fitful pleasure washing over Artoria in waves, Scathach's delicate and skillful fingers able to do to her such wonderful things with the faintest of caresses, while her hands proved far more firm and far more burdensome in her attempts to match and follow suit, which proved much more firm and forceful. But through ti all was the confident moaning and tenderness of Scathach reassuring her that it felt amazing, working to almost pacify Artoria in a way, keep her feeling capable and loved as she worked at this firm pleasure with a confidence that didn't falter through all the affection she gave and all the tense feelings of lustful excitement that ensued hotter and hotter with each pass. "I do my best," she said, cheeks flush. "Thank you."

Jeanne ended up without a partner in the moment, but that was entirely by her own design, lagging in behind everyone so that she could watch them, one hand on a modest breast and the other working a vibrator slowly into herself. She liked to watch more than anything, liked to soak in the pleasures of seeing everyone at one another, their loving touches and firm caresses driving a sense of excitement inside of her in turn, one that she felt able to open up to and embrace. Nothing about it was exclusionary or saw Jeanne feeling unloved; it was better this way, standing with her panties around her ankles and pushing the buzzing toy into her ready hole while her eyes just took it in.

All around her was chaos. Lust. Affection. So many emotions felt so strongly, and everyone seemed wildly willing to give up to all of them, to allow pleasure to burn up and ignite something strong inside them. It was an open mess, a show of debauchery and hunger playing out in motions of acceptance, dancing sensations and heaving bodies grinding against one another, with Tamamo eating Altera out while she played with Mash, with Scathach and Artoria locked in one another's embrace. She saw so much, and all of it fed her voyeuristic desires, made her rock her hips and moan to herself in adoration and the odd self-love that she found to be the best way forward, appreciative of every second of sensation playing out before her eager gaze.

"So hot," she muttered, only to herself. Only ever to herself when she was watching; Jeanne didn't want to be the center of attention, didn't want everyone to turn and notice and distract themselves with her. It was best that she remained in the back, watching, touching herself and embracing the chance to simply feel all the hungry pleasures inside of her needy body, tending to them with deeper appreciation and a sense of surrender, something powerful and beautiful following each second of wild pleasure and senseless indulgence playing out before her needy gaze. As long as everyone did their part, she'd be happy with this pleasure all the same.

Tamamo's tails allowed her a bit of deception, as she let Altera think she was going to just meekly keep eating her pussy out through all the demands until she had the prime opportunity, until she was right there with her hands on the trigger. Her tail seized a strap-on and she took great care in keeping secret the way she slipped on the harness until the final moment, when she pitched upward, grabbing Altera by the hips and letting out a playful, wild moan in the thrill of plunging the strap-on deep into the warrior, making her howl in surprise and panic at the sudden penetration and its intentions. "Flip Mash over and eat her pussy."

A hand in Altera's hair pulled rank, and she did as she was told, turning Mash around, the busty girl flailing about as she found herself getting Altera's face shoved between her legs, a tongue now greedily devouring her hole, and all Mash could do was gasp and squirm in surprise. She was still being fucked with, just now in a new way, a more intense and frustration method of overwhelming her, driving her deeper into sensations of heat and frustration. It was excessive, and there felt like no slow down for the mess of what followed, every aggressive impulse driving Altera to submit to the will of a strong hand gripping her tightly and forcing her into total acceptance.

Acceptance being something that Mash found herself deep in too, as she squirmed and shifted under all this touch, whining as her thighs rubbed against Altera's head and her fitful motions all proved a deep, desperate bit to try and find some grounding. Mash was typically an agreeable and sweet girl who liked to hold herself to a bit of restraint and control. she didn't like hard to topping or wild aggression, didn't like to go into wild and senseless throes of ecstasy, and yet she was getting eaten out so hard under the duress of Tamamo's dominant touch, coerced into topping through proxy but feeling so submissive as she went. It was a frustrating and bizarre situation, but one that felt like precisely what these little wind-down indulgences were all about, feeding the chaos and the ecstasy of a wild thrill getting to be too much for her to deal with.

But it felt amazing, and she had to admit that as her body heaved and swayed in desperation. "You're really good at this, even if you prefer to top." Her moans were direct, wild, hands grabbing at her ample chest; Mash couldn't contain the pleasure inside her as she let it all happen, let the waves of sensation wash hungrily over her body, tending to her appetites as they threatened to spiral out of control, a throbbing delirium of endless heat that felt better and better with each pass. She may not have been confident enough to take it for herself, but being forced to top Altera was something that Mash was all too ready to get behind.

It was too much; the pleasure hit everyone just right, a frustrated and guilty Altera crashing into her powerful orgasm from getting fucked with a strap-on, while a gasping, helpless Mash flailed wildly about, knowing she was in too deep and that she was giving up so much ground to all this pleasure, but she really didn't know how to help herself now, her body aflame with delight as she bucked against Altera's face, giving in completely. 'And that's the way it should be," Tamamo said, giving a playful swat across Altera's backside.

The continued adoration and mutual appreciation between Scathach and Artoria broke down into a fervid, aggressive sixty nine-ing,the petite blonde up on top of Scathach and working hard at the desperate pleasure s before her, seeking satisfaction and indulgence without hesitation. The parity in experience was even more vast now, with Scathach's experienced and ready tongue getting all over Artoria's pussy while the petite blonde followed up with licks that tried to find some grounding and some sense, but always circled around the same trappings, seeking pleasure and certainly finding it, getting Scathach to wriggle and moan against her with eager acceptance, but not quite finding 'enough'.

It was a weird and hazy balance, Artoria always finding herself just short of feeling bad that she couldn't pleasure Scathach with equal vigor and attention, always finding herself just happy enough and with Scathach writhing just hot enough underneath her for nothing to take hold. It was a deepening mess of pleasures that instead tore at her, left her hungrily delving into the weird, unchained depths of endless surrender, finding a relief and a hunger that always kept her firm, kept her sinking in and embracing the pleasures deeper, unafraid of what came with them and how she spiraled off into chaos in the process.

There was too much going on here, and all of it was absolutely incredible, with Artoria falling into the desperation and hunger without really knowing or caring what she was doing or why, just throwing herself into it all, accepting senseless bliss and a pleasure beyond reason. Senseless pulses of heat and rising need got her to succumb to the pleasure, and Artoria lost all bearings, giving in to the wild pleasures and deftly losing track of anything she could have worried about, all pleasure focusing in on the sharply defined point of Scathach's bare, needy pussy before her. Nothing else felt like it mattered, and she put in the work hard to prove it, shoving on needier, hungrier, letting pleasure carry her away until no other thoughts remained.

Sensation and orgasm came hard for both of them. Clinging and cloying and kissing at one another, neither had time for words, letting the other's body muffle their moans as they put their devoted tongue work into play at tending to one another, Scathach and Artoria both crashing into hot, powerful orgasms, holding tighter onto each other as they came. It was all they needed, all they could have wanted, and it proved as intense as anything they could have imagined, something they so sorely needed after such a long, hard-fought mission, and in the haze of pleasure, Artoria had no thoughts to spare for the idea she wasn't amazing at what she did to satisfy Scathach.

Everyone came around to the same idea at the same time, their heads turning slowly toward Jeanne and the way she stood by herself, off to the side not doing much or saying anything; she was ripe for making a move on now, and everyone knew that she liked to watch, but they liked even more to throw it all on its head, as five women all bore greedily down upon Jeanne with a single-minded goal, and she had no time to respond or do more than yelp in surprise as they dragged her off with them for what they had in mind.

Jeanne had no time at all to respond to what happened as she was tugged down from her lofty heights and dragged into a pleasure too wild and fervid to really know how to deal with. She yelped out as five different sets of hands descended upon her, grabbing and groping needily at her luscious body, fondling her and doing all they could to overwhelm her. "Wait, I was fine just watc--" She didn't even get to finish what she was saying as an over-eager kiss from Artoria silenced her, and the aggressive shove of a tongue into her mouth left her sinking into surrender and a feeling of hazy acceptance, one that felt like too much to bear, but which she felt herself so happy to give in to at the very core of her being. It was so much pleasure. Too much, in fact; it drove her wild to know she was giving in this much, surrendering to the hopeful swells of desire that got to be messier and needier for her with each passing second.

The vibrator was tossed off to the side by Tamamo, who happily plunged her strap-on into the blonde instead. "You're not going to get anywhere trying to do it to yourself. Let a pro do this." Eager thrusts forward sank the toy into Jeanne with something to prove, her hands spreading her soft thighs and getting right in there, deep and hard with her playful aggression, something driven by a wild fervor as direct and as patient as could be. It was pleasure in so many intense ways, countless swells of ecstasy that proved to be a lot at once, a sense of 'a lot' only furthered by how everyone else descended upon her.

Mash and a tamed, hazily post-orgasm Altera began to suck on Jeanne's breasts, hands running all over her body as they went for her sensitive nipples, stirring more fitful responses from the mess of a woman now suddenly the center of all attention. "It's s--that's so much," she whined, as all this mounting attention became far more than what she'd been finding with her vibrator, and still it wasn't over, as Scathach slipped in underneath her, kissing against her neck and getting her fingers down between her legs, rubbing at Jeanne's clit while she pushed the sensation further, drove the pleasure harder and deeper into the moment. A moment already excessive and hot, but now proving simply too much in all ways.

This was the opposite of how Jeanne had wanted to soak in the moment, but now as it consumed her, it felt like all she wanted, a heated rush of pleasure and need throbbing harder and hotter inside of her, making her crave the pleasure she sought and accepting that she had no choice but to take it all, to give up to the pleasure, writhing under five womens' concerted efforts to bring her bliss ta the same time. It was too much for her to know how to handle, a hazy mess of throbbing sensation hitting her from all angles, with Scathach's tender fingers at her clit, two hungry mouths upon her breasts, a strap-on thrusting into her pussy, and all the aggressive and firm kisses she could have asked for.

Artoria's kiss tightened its pressure and its intensity, keeping Jeanne helplessly twisting and toiling under the heat and throbbing delight of being taken, being touched, fucked, sucked at, rubbed, kissed... It was more than she could handle, overloading her senses and bringing Jeanne crashing down into a shivering, heaving mess of something spectacular, gasping into the hungry kiss and losing herself to pleasures that left her wrapped in the warmth and love of something powerful, something that throbbed deep within her and left her completely unable to do anything but give in completely to these sweet, shivering sensations. Isolating herself did no good, and with that incredible team effort to get her off, all that Jeanne could do was melt into the acceptance and love of everything that followed.

It didn't last. Tamamo dragged off Mash to fuck her with her strap-on next, Altera tried to re-establish dominance by pouncing onto Artoria and riding her face, and Scathach remained tenderly caressing her while the panting Jeanne lay atop her. "It's more enjoyable when you join in," Scathach purred into her ear amid a few slow, sultry licks. "Always remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
